The specification relates to data publication and dissemination. In particular, the specification relates to dynamic data publication and dissemination in a mobile node network.
Vehicular networking becomes more and more popular. For example, existing technologies use transmission control protocol/internet protocol (TCP/IP) to implement vehicular communications such that vehicles communicate with a centralized server through cellular networks or other wireless networks. However, various vehicular applications such as applications related to driving safety or applications using real-time traffic information require direct vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communications or vehicle-to-road-side-unit (V2R) communications which is difficult to implement using TCP/IP protocols.
Furthermore, existing technologies require infrastructure support to allocate IP addresses before data communication. However, in ad hoc communication scenarios such as V2V or V2R communications, it is infeasible to assume the availability of the infrastructure support. The mobility of the vehicles further complicates data communication since constant connection changes are required if existing technologies are applied. For example, the constant connection changes require sessions to be re-established and routes to be re-calculated frequently, which is very inefficient for data communication.